


Your Body is a Weapon, Love

by kanafuckwe (elvntari)



Category: TOLKIEN J. R. R. - Works & Related Fandoms, The Silmarillion and other histories of Middle-Earth - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: Blow Jobs, Enemies to Friends to Lovers, Established Relationship, M/M, Oral Sex, but they like to pretend like it isnt, daemags, its their kink
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-16
Updated: 2018-04-16
Packaged: 2019-04-23 21:40:38
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,235
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14341461
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/elvntari/pseuds/kanafuckwe
Summary: Lazy days on the beach that end at the bar are something you should never take for granted, especially when you have to move town every twenty years.





	Your Body is a Weapon, Love

**Author's Note:**

> Never written smut before, so I hope this one's good!
> 
> Title is a reference to the song 'Your body is a weapon' by The Wombats!

Maglor has always been handsome- more so than anyone else I’ve ever met, but I don’t tell him that. I’m not sure why. Maybe it’s because he’d just argue, and our time together has somehow managed to be all too perfect- I don’t want anything to ruin this pure, perfect bliss.

That being said, when I can see the amber of the setting sun melting in his dark eyes, and the freckles that used to be a subtle spatter of dark against his skin, now spread into infinite constellations, skin darkened from centuries spent under the light of the sun…where was I going with that? Right, the setting sun, and the way the light bathes him in warmth- I could kiss him right now. I won’t lie and say it doesn’t plague my dreams, and I can’t say that sometimes my gaze doesn’t linger a little too long upon his lips when he talks.

“We’re friends, aren’t we?” Did I plan to ask that, or am I hoping he’ll tell me exactly what I want to hear. He shifts in the sand so that he’s staring into my eyes again, reading what I’m saying in the subtleties. This is the only game we were ever good at- reading between the lines.

“I suppose we are,” he says. _What do you want from me?_ He asks.

“Then we should get drinks- “I make sure my smirk isn’t too aggressive- “as friends.”

“As friends,” but the gleam in his eyes tells me otherwise. We aren’t really friends, after all, but who needs friends when I’ve got him?

The bar is quiet when we get there- almost quieter than the beach, but we dress up nicely anyway- I wear a button-down shirt with half the buttons undone, and I steal one of those heavy collared pieces of jewellery that he keeps locked away in a heavier black box. The gold and the rubies bring out my eyes.

He dresses up in shining black silk, layered upon thicker cloth- some material I don’t know the name of- and two layers in this weather is too much, but there’s a slit that runs almost all the way up to his thigh (there are even freckles there) and wears a single ring upon his index finger, but he takes it off pretty quickly, dropping it into my drink, so that the mettle makes it fizz and bubble up.

“Cool party trick,” _So we’re doing this?_

“Not really a party when there’s only the three of us here.” He nods at the bartender, and he leaves. Thing is, we own the place, and we can keep as quiet (or loud) as we want. _Of course we are._

I down my drink, biting down on the ring- still fizzing slightly—so that I can hold it between my teeth in some fun form of teasing- the kind you perfect after centuries of doing it. He raises his eyebrows at me, and I close my eyes, waiting for the signal. He runs his tongue along my teeth, before prizing my teeth apart and retrieving the ring with his own. I feel myself melt back against the counter.

“This isn’t the most comfortable place,” he breaths onto my lips, _we can go somewhere else._

“I like it here.”

He spits the ring out onto the counter- _enough of these games, now—_ then leans up against me, pushing me back far enough that it’s almost uncomfortable, lips almost against mine, teasing me as my muscles tighten, leaning in close so that his mouth _just_ misses mine. He presses soft butterfly-kisses into my cheek- my jaw- my neck. I cave to his touch as he traces his tongue just underneath that heavy metal collar, reaching his hands around me to undo it, letting it fall to the floor with a clatter- it’s well-made- it won’t break. Even so, it wouldn’t matter. He kisses my collarbones as he undoes my shirt, and I have to bite my hand to keep from making any sound as he moves down to my nipples, tracing hearts around them with his tongue, whispering prayers just above my skin.

I find my wits again in longing for his lips. I slip two fingers under his chin, and he hesitates at my touch, as if he’d forgotten that I could move (I suppose, so had I). But it’s my turn to take charge, and I guide him up again, until we’re eye-level to each other again.

But I don’t let him kiss me.

Because I can think of something better to do.

Instead, I swing him round so that _he’s_ the one backed up against the counter, and he doesn’t say anything to me, because we both know where this leads. Instead, he can’t contain his grin.

I kiss him, and I can feel him giving way to my lips, then kissing back. I’m clumsy reaching for the buttons around the back of his robes, and I can’t get them undone properly, so I leave them, half hanging off of his shoulder, exposing more of his freckles to the evening air, watching as the hairs on his arm stand up.

I trace two fingers up the slit over his thigh, then higher, until I find his hips.

“Wait-“ he’s breathless- “you sure you don’t want music or something?”

“ _We’re_ the music.”

“How pretentious,” he snorts, then adds softly, “you’d better make this good.”

I dip down and mumble my reply into the crease between his thigh and his pelvis, “stop putting so much pressure on me-“

He shudders. And I don’t want him to wait any longer, so I take a deep breath and wrap my lips around the head of his cock, placing kisses along his shaft. His back arches against the counter as I go, running my tongue down to his balls as he moans in anticipation. He winds his fingers through my hair, braiding it back with shaking hands and clumsy fingers as I work my mouth around him.

He cries out when finally start, folding his leg around my back, pulling me in closer. I don’t stop until he’s dripping, screaming my name as he goes slack, sliding down the counter-top to join me on the floorboards.

He takes a second to catch his breath, then reaches forward and undoes my trousers, pushing my shoulders down so I’m lying with my back against the wood-grain, legs spread as he works his lips around my own dick. After all these years, he’s learned exactly how to make me wail, and I don’t bother to hold back my cries anymore. He told me he likes to hear me, anyway. Pleasure surges through my body as I come, cursing every goddamn name I can think to call him by.

He laughs as he pulls away. Breathless again- the both of us.

It’s a familiar story by this point.

I lean back against him, and he holds me there- there’s a breeze creeping under the closed door; pleasantly cool, it makes me shiver slightly so that I can feel my skin stick to his.

“You’re too hot,” I tell him.

“Thanks,” he mumbles into the back of my head.

We sit in silence for another minute, “we’re going to have to leave this town soon,” I sigh, “we’ve been here too long.”

“It’s a shame.” He takes my hand. “I like it here.”

**Author's Note:**

> Note: the ring Maglor is playing with is actually his betrothal/engagement ring from Daeron. They're married now, so it doesn't really matter if he ruins it anymore.
> 
> Also, they're married in this one! Thus my fic is 100% LaCE compliant (not really). Got inspired by the fact that the gender of Maglor's spouse is never actually specified, nor is the time when he married them. 
> 
> Also!! This is heavily-inspired by the daemags asks I've been getting on tumblr, as well as conversations with the discord fam. Man, I love this ship to death. Hopefully there will be more to come with this au in the future!!


End file.
